1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for securing and displacing moveable units to support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of light weight and miniaturized electronic components, the aircraft industry has developed modular electronic units which can be readily inserted and removed from support structure built into the aircraft. Repairs can thus be made to units at facilities removed from the aircraft. To facilitate quick removal and replacement of such units, various types of fastening devices are employed. Examples of such fastening units may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,141; 3,866,878; and 4,018,091. All of the fastening devices firmly secure the units to the support structure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,141 and 4,018,091 additionally describe a fastener device which displaces the unit to and from the operable seated position within the frame structure.
A continued problem plaguing the aircraft industry is the paramount need to reduce the weight of the aircraft. As the cost of aviation fuel increases, the economic pressure exerted on the industry continues to mount necessitating critical analysis of the various aircraft parts to determine where weight savings can be made. It is also imperative that the savings must be made without sacrifice to quality or function of the parts.
The myriads of fastening devices aboard aircraft have been identified as particularly attractive candidates for weight reduction. Although each individually may weigh in some instances less than a gram to more than a kilogram, the collective reduction along with other component weight reduction may be significant. The prior art fastener devices mentioned above while functioning admirably would be much more acceptable if some weight reduction could be accomplished.